Gems
Gems are valuable items that you can use to get rare items. You can get them by playing games such as: Staries, Candy Swap, Bubble Bug, and Magic Pop. When you get 3 gems, go to the Wizard's Domain and click the Orb button. Choose 3 gems and press the button. Then, it gives you a rare item (shirt, shoes, outfits, etc.). Combinations A rare item is given to you when you collect three Gems. There are Rare items, Very Rare Items, Ultra rare items, and Legendary Items. You talk to the Wizard or click the Orb button to get to the gem insertion screen. You then can select the combination based on the gems you have earned from Bubble Bug, Magic Pop or Staries. Non-Premium Members can get only rare items whereas Premium members can get all items Rare Items Girl: (these are very old rares so don't be suprised if you only see some) *Cleopatra Hair *Blue Afro *Shaggy Red Hair *Golden Prom Dress *Page girl Hat *Gypsy Dress *Senorita Hair Boy: (these are very old rares so don't be suprised if you only see some) *Mexican Sombrero *Gypsy Clothes *Blue Afro *Page boy Hat *Yellow Buzzcut *Roman Helmet *Biker Dude Helmet Very Rare Items Boy: - Girl: - -Kawaii's Hair Ultra Rare Items Boy: - Girl: - - Senor pinata - Chariot board - Yellow Duck board - Ying Yang skirt and short - Heavy bangs with headband - Blue Hot Jeans - Yellow Cat Shirt Legendary Items Boy: - Bush Costume Girl: - Bush Costume - Samurai costume - Cleopatra Dress - Egg board - Peacock dress - Poodle Skirt - Pink Bob - Braid Hair - Intriguing Braids Combinations: 3 Sapphire = Rare Item 2 Sapphire + 1 Ruby = Rare Item 1 Sapphire + 2 Ruby = Rare Item 3 Rubies = Very Rare Item 2 Rubies + 1 Diamond = Very Rare Item ___ 1 Sapphire + 1 Ruby + 1 Diamond = Very Rare Item 2 Diamonds + 1 Sapphire = Ultra Rare Item 2 Diamonds + 1 Ruby = Ultra Rare Item 3 Emeralds = Ultra Rare Item 3 Diamonds = Legendary Item RARE (non-members can only get items from this group) 3 blue 2 blue + 1 red or 1 blue + 2 red VERY RARE 3 Red 2 Red + 1 Green or 1 Red + 2 Green Ultra Rare 3 Green 2 Green + 1 White or 1 Green + 2 White 1 green + 1 white + 1 red Legendary 3 white 2 White + 1 Black 1 White + 2 Black 1 white + 1 black + 1 green Mythical 3 Black Note:There are no specific combos. When using Gems, you are randomly given an item from the group of items for which you are using the gems. For example: One person may use 2 Green + 1 White gems and get a Board but, someone else could also use 2 Green + 1 White and get something completely different such as Hair or something. So, if you are trying to get something specific, you will just have to keep trying until you get it. Category:Objects follow meh: lmrgotswag :) peace out Category:Currency